Lori la madre de Lincoln
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Lincoln tratado como una basura, por parte de su familia, no tenia opción, le revele mi verdadero apellido a mi hijo, ya no podía aguantar los abusos que le hacen a el a mi retoño que le oculte la verdad por once años, ahora que se acabo la espera es momento de tomar venganza contra la familia Loud.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos y chicas, verán mi reciente historia fue un total fracaso, así que decido hacer un nueva historia a partir de el traje de la suerte, de ese capitulo nefasto que han subido, bien sin preámbulo, demos inicio a este nueva historia.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, ni de sus personajes excepto los ocs que salen aquí.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

Lincoln Loud, un niño de 11 es excluido de su entorno familiar, solo porque le creen de mala suerte, le quitaron su habitación, le vendieron sus cosas, le obrigaron a utilizar un traje de ardilla, para que retenga su mala suerte a buena suerte, le obrigaron a tenerlo puesto con candado, aun así lo tratan peor que un bago, ahora solo esta.

Por otra parte la hermana mayor de Lincoln, Lori Loud, ya no soporto esto que le pasa a el, ya esta cansada de su tonta creencia sobre su mala suerte, ya era mayor y tenia que poner alto, alto a todo, alto a los abusos de sus hermanas, de la humillación que pasa, sabía que si dijera algo al respecto seria sacada de su casa como amenaza, pero ya esta harta de todo esto, tenia que decirle la verdad a Lincoln, y no sera fácil.

 **Habitacion de Lincoln**

El niño llora de amargura, porque nadie le trata como se debe, el no sabia que hacer era un niño después de todo, pero afuera de la puerta Lori sabia que seria la ultima vez en esconder la mentira de todo, ella solo se quita la peluca revelando un hermoso pelo blanco, de igual tamaño que la peluca, suspira y toca la puerta.

Lori: estas bien Lincoln? (Pregunta la mujer)

Lincoln: Lori? Tu también me odias (responde aun llorando, a ella se le rompe el alma lo que le pasa a su retoño)

Lori: no Lincoln, no te odio, quiero que abras la puerta, tengo que algo que decirte, se que no soy buena con esto, pero te prometo que ya no pasaras por esto (dijo ella esperando a que abra la puerta, cuando se escucha que el seguro es quitado)

Lincoln, abre la puerta, aun con ese maldito traje de ardilla, Lori sintió ganas de matar a los Loud, por ese trato, el niño mira a su hermana, con el mismo color de su pelo, el esta muy confundido, cuando la mujer entra en la habitación, que no hay nada, no pudo evitar que las cosas sean vendidas.

Lincoln: porque tienes el pelo blanco? (Cuestiona el niño)

Lori: (suspira) no se como te lo diré pero, pero no tenia opción, Lincoln, yo soy tu madre! (Exclama seriamente a un shoqueado niño)

Lincoln: mi, mi madre! Pero es imposible, eres mi hermana, como es eso? (Pregunta sin creer lo que dijo su *hermana*)

Lori: me llamo Lori Lacarde, yo te cuide sin que te dieras cuenta, la familia Loud son unos moustrous, sin corazón, yo decidí tener el apellido Loud para poder cuidarte, pero ahora me demostró que todo esto se acaba de pudrir (explica la mujer)

Lincoln: mama? Entonces tu? (Pregunta de nuevo y la abraza)

Lori: lo ciento hijo, no quería que esto pasara de sus manos, malditos le hicieron un daño terrible, te juró que nos vamos hoy (dijo en repuesta mientras que le corta el traje de ardilla)

Cuando le quita el traje salen un olor nace abundó, la mujer ahora si estaba furiosa, llamo a bobby para que pudieran estar en su casa esa misma noche, Lori baño a su hijo, y le puso ropa que pudo salvar, con eso en mente dispuso a escribir una carta a la familia Loud, después de hacerlo se prepararon a salir de ese inmundo lugar.

 **Afuera de la casa**

Afuera de la casa los dos observaron por unos instantes, lo que han vivido por once años, once años de recuerdos felices, ahora son solo viejos recuerdos felices, cuando el auto de bobby llego, los dos Lacarde suben en el y se van asia la casa de los Santiago.

Bobby: lamento que esto se pasara de las manos Lori, ahora tu hijo tienen un daño emocional (dijo culpándose de lo sucedido)

Lori: (acaricia los pelos se su hijo dormido) no importa eso Bobby, la familia Loud lo va apagar! (Exclama jurando su venganza)

Bobby: entiendo, solo duerme hasta llegar a casa, faltan mucho (aconseja su novio)

Lori: (sonríe y mira su hijo) no, quiero verlo aun así de tranquilo (dijo mirando a su retoño que duerme con calma)

Y el auto sigue su camino asia la casa de Bobby, que les depara el día de mañana? Que sucederá ahora que todo se ha arruinado? Todo esto y mas lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 2**

 **UN NUEVO INICIÓ**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, este es el nuevo prólogo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, es posible que elimine esta historia para en su lugar crea un one shot de vocaloid, no se cual personajes de ese genero ponga o no, o haga otra historia de Loud House, bueno, yo me despido con esta entrega de esta historia, nos vemos, antes de irme les recomiendo sangre de hermanos de montanahatsune, no se pierdan ese finc se los agradesco, y no olviden poner comentarios y favoritos, nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. El despertar de la Scarlet Dead

**Hola chicos y chicas, verán mi reciente historia, y el nuevo crossover les haya gustado, muchas gracias por eso, les gustaron mucho, ahora sigamos con el capítulo.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, ni de sus personajes excepto los ocs que salen aquí.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **UN NUEVO INICIÓ**

 **Casa de los Santiago, por la mañana**

Los chicos llegaron a la casa de Bobby, la albina se adentro a la habitación del moreno, se eienta y recuesta al niño, aun en mente su venganza, dejando de lado ese odio, mira a su pequeño y ella empieza a dormirse pero no podía aun necesita hablar con el chico.

Bobby entra con una bandeja de comida, le sonríe y saluda con normalidad.

Bobby: come, necesitas al menos comer (indica el chico)

Lori: gracias Bobby, necesito un poco de comida (agradece, cuando Ronnie Anne entra en la habitación)

La niña al entrar mira a la *Loud* con el pelo blanco cuidando a su *hermano* con ternura y amor.

Ronnie: buenos días, hermano que hace Lori aquí? (Cuestiona la morena)

Bobby: bueno hermanita, puedes venir a la otra habitación, te lo diré pero no te molestes por el, ahora esta muy dormido, el no ha dormido como se debe (indica el hermano a su hermana pequeña, que lo lleva a otra habitación)

Lori: dile, no te preocupes estaré aquí hasta que el despierte (le sonríe con calma acariciando, los pelos de su retoño)

Bobby: (afirma y sonríe) vale note preocupes, descansa y trata de dormir un poco, se que fue repentino esto (aconseja y sale de la habitación, con su hermana)

 **En la otra habitación**

Ronnie, muy enojada, porque enojada con el, ya que corto con Lincoln, pero el mayor le dijo que era algo muy delicado para que no se enoje mas.

Ronnie: bien ahora me dirás lo que esta pasando? (Cuestiona aun con esa actitud enojada)

Bobby: bueno ellos dos necesitan ayuda, no es lo que tu aparenta, pero como sabias Lincoln, ya esta en un punto de quiebre emocional, si no hubiera llegado su madre, tal vez ya estaría muerto! (Exclama serio, preocupando a la latina)

Ronnie: como que su mama, no es Rita Loud? Entonces que hace Lori cuidando como si no quisiera separarse de el (quiso saber la niña)

Bobby: Lori, Lori Lacarde es su nombre real, su pelo es igual que el de su hijo, Lincoln, ha estado viviendo sin saber que Lori es su madre biológica, ella le oculto mucho, pero los Loud sean pasado con eso de que el tenga el traje para la buena suerte que trae de la mala suerte si no lo tiene puesto, Lori se mantuvo callada, sin hacer nada hasta que se harto, no lo sabias, pero el le quitaron ropa, sus cosas, su habitación, le quitaron todo lo que es lo que ama de un niño, privado de su libertad, la infancia que tiene, le quitaron muchos derechos, como el entorno familiar, entiendes que ellos necesitan ayuda, Lori tomara venganza y sabes que ella se aferra a todo seriamente (acabando de explicar, y contar su hermano)

Los ojos de Ronnie le salen lágrimas todo el dolor y sufrimiento que tubo que pasar el niño, la mexicana se enojo contra los Loud, ahora si es personal todo ese daño asia Lincoln y Lori Lacarde.

Ronnie: quisiera hablar con Lincoln (dijo la niña)

Bobby: no te preocupes, habla con el cuando este despierto, por ahora hay que dejarlos tranquilos, por ahora debemos ir hacer nuestros deberes (aconseja su hermano, ella afirma y se va a la escuela)

 **Casa Loud, poco después**

En la casa, los Loud despiertan como es debido, los integrantes de la familia mira que no esta Lori, luna fue a verla pero nada, en cambio Lynn fue a la habitación de Lincoln a ofenderlo, ni estaba solo recoge la nota y se va a donde sus padres.

Ls señores Loud desayunan a lado de sus hijas, cuando la mayor osea Lynn llega con la nota, se los entrega.

Lynn sr: que es esto Lynn es una carta no? (Cuestiona y afirma la niña el lo lee en voz alta)

Carta: es hora de vengarme orden de los asesinos, los templarios les haremos pasar dolores la Scarlet Dead (muerte escarlata), los hará pagar! (Es lo que dice la carta)

Rita: así que maldita templaría, se dio cuenta que somos la orden de los asesinos! (Exclama la mujer)

Lynn sr: si, se va a vengar de nosotros, parece que los templarios, no están bajo la mira si no de las mejores templarias que tubo la organización desintegrada de los templarios, parece que despertamos a la Scarlet Dead! (Exclama el hombre)

Rita: hijas mayores! Estamos en la mira de una templaría, entrenen ya! (Exclama la mujer y las cuatro mayores sonríen, pero las menores no sabían que hacer)

 **Casa de los Santiago**

Lori, saca en su maleta su equipo de asesina templaría, es hora de relucir quien es la Scarlet Dead, pero también le enseñara a su hijo ser un templario como ella, el hijo de Scarlet Dead, tomara venganza contra la orden de los asesinos.

Bbby: (entra y mira a Lori con sus guantes de asesino) harás tu venganza? (Pregunta)

Lori: aun no Bobby, necesito entrenar a mi hijo, tu también eras un templario (responde colocando su pistola)

Bobby: si lo era, cuando nació mi hermana menor, pues de donde saco lo ruda que es (sonríe el ex templario) me conocían como el Sekiryuutei (emperador rojo) (sonríe en nostalgia en aquellos tiempos)

Lori: me ayudaras, pronto sentirán la ira de la Scarlet Dead (sonríe mientras se pone su capa de asesina templaría)

Bobby: si, pero como dijistes hay que entrenar a nuestros pequeños (sonríe y voltea donde Lincoln duerme)

Parece que las cosas ya están a punto de cambiar, Lori conseguirá matar a todos los mayores, Lincoln y Ronnie, lograran matar a las menores? No se lo pierdan en el próximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 3**

 **INICIÓ DE MI CAMINO DE TEMPLARIO**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, buen inicio no?**

 **Como les quedo el ojo de que Lori Lacarde sea un ex templaría de la orden de los templarios, yo se que querían que continúe así que nos veremos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. Entrenamiento para ser un templario

**Hola chicos y chicas, bueno esperó que les guste este capitulo, ya que en el cuarto habla una pelea contra una de las Loud, en fin espero que comenten algo no? Bueno siguamos, ahora sigamos con el capítulo.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, ni de sus personajes excepto los ocs que salen aquí.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **INICIÓ DE MI CAMINO DE TEMPLARIO**

 **Casa de los Santiago, por la tarde**

Los ex templarios, tienen que hablar con Lincoln y Ronnie, para que sepan que en unos meses se enfrentaran con los últimos asesinos de la orden de asesinos, que se lleva a acabo en Royan Woods, Lincoln abre los ojos y mira que esta en las piernas de su madre que duerme igual, sonríe y le abraza, ella abre los ojos y sonríe la mujer de pelo blanco.

Lori: ya estas mejor? (Pregunta)

Lincoln: si mama, estoy bien, donde estamos, siento que estamos en un lugar conocido (responde el niño)

Lori: estamos en la casa de los Santiago, en unos minutos Ronnie llegara, así que debes al menos contarle todo a ella y ser honesto (le dijo como regaño, el se apenó)

Lincoln: lo ciento, mama, es muy increíble todo esto, no se como es esto (dijo algo incrédulo)

Lori: puede ser un poco de eso, después de que hables con ella, te tengo que contar algo que siempre utilice para que dormieras cada noche (dijo alegre la mujer)

Lincoln: ok, entiendo eso mama (se levanta y va al baño)

 **Piso de abajo**

Lincoln baja las escaleras, en ese momento llegan Bobby y Ronnie Anne, los hermanos lo miran y Bobby sube a las escaleras, deja a los niños solos.

Ronnie: Lincoln, siento cortar contigo, no sabia la situación en la que te encontrabas (se disculpa la morocha)

Lincoln: no te preocupes, no era tu culpa no saber lo que haya pasado en ese maldito lugar (dijo enojado)

Ronnie: bien, pero algo aquí nos oculta ellos (sospecha ella)

Lincoln: no lo se, mama dijo que me contará algo después de hablar contigo (responde al voltear y mirar las escalera)

 **Piso de arriba, mismo tiempo**

El moreno entra a la habitación, lo que observa es a Lori limpiar su pistola, en eso lo deja y empezó a llamar.

Lori: a todos los templarios que aun estén ignativos y descendientes, de los originales, el pacto de paz con la orden de los asesinos, ha acabado, a todos lo templarios, es momento de iniciar vigilancia (deja el teléfono) es momento de iniciar los movimientos finales, en tres días entrenaremos a los niños (indica la albina mayor)

Bobby: entiendo, es momento de decirles la verdad a ellos (serio y en eso ven a los niños con la boca abierta) o mas bien contarles la historia de los templarios (se puso nervioso)

Lincoln: tu eres una templaría? (Pregunta emocionado)

Lori: era mas bien, la organización de los templarios se disolvió hace 8 años, solo quedan los ignativos, sus descendientes, son pocos, recuerda cuanto te contaba la historia de la Dead Scarlet (responde la madre)

Lincoln: si es mi historia favorita, me gusto las hazañas de ella y del Sekiryuutei, cuando luchaban en la tercera guerra templarios/asesinos (dijo emocionado)

Ronnie: también me gusto esta historia, mas la los trabajos del Sekiryuutei, fueron mis favoritos, que tienen, que ver eso (con seriedad)

Lori: bueno, nosotros somos los legendarios templarios, la legendaria Scarlet Dead, la asesina de asesinos (se presenta la mujer de pelos blancos)

Bobby: yo soy el legendario templario, Sekiryuutei, el que siempre gano (se presenta el chico)

Lincoln: eso es genial, ustedes fueron héroes, te quiero mucho (abraza a su madre y ella lo corresponde)

Lori: (acaricia los pelos de su hijo) también te quiero hijo (con ternura)

Ronnie: (apenada abraza a su hermano) sabes que te quiero no? (Cuestiona roja de la pena)

Bobby: (también le acaricia el pelo negro) si lo se, te quiero mucho (aun con el abrazo, poco después dejan el abrazo)

Lincoln: mama, Bobby, porque dejaron la organización de los templarios? (Pregunta con inocencia)

Lori: el camino de un templario, que yo tuve, termino a los once años, finalizada la guerra, aun cuando tenias ocho, la organización dejo su existencia, cuando empeze a cuidar de ti, al nacer tu, a finales de la guerra, ya no podía luchar, al ser madre soltera, ya que tu padre, el padre de Bobby, murieron durante esa guerra templarios/asesinos, después de eso, nace Ronnie, dejando de trabajar para ellos, en ese tiempo, los últimos de la orden de los asesinos, firmaron un tratado de paz conmigo, haciendo que vivieran con los últimos dos miembros de la orden, y así que nacieron sus hijas mayores, también tenia que ser uno de ellos, cuando nacieron los menores, todo iba bien, hasta que la muy perra de Lynn, te amenazo con el bate y todo el tratado, empezaba a ser destruido, pero al final lo hicieron al dañarte, ahora sabes que aun puedo asesinar a los que aun quedan de la orden de asesinos, hijo tu y Ronnie entrenaran por un mes para que puedan al menos enfrentarse, contra las menores, niños están dispuestos a matar a estilo de los templarios? (Pregunta después de contar su historia)

Lincoln: quiero ser como tu y Bobby (fue la repuesta del niño)

Ronnie: quiero al menos romperle la cara a la niña de la belleza (responde en afirmación)

Bobby: entonces, en tres días inicia su entrenamiento para ser un templario, el camino de uno (indica el moreno)

 **Un mes después**

El mes paso, los niños ahora son algo expertos en la lucha como templario, en ese mes fue el mas pesado, tanto en el entrenamiento, como en las tareas escolares que traen hermano y madre, durante ese tiempo estudiaron, diferentes armas de disparo, armas de filo blanco, formas de matar, formas de lucha a cuerpo a cuerpo, mucho mas, ahora vemos a los niños luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, cada uno daba su mejor golpe, hasta que Lincoln le gana, Lori y Bobby, observan el final de la lucha.

Lincoln: te gane! (Exclama alegre)

Ronnie: fue suerte, en fin hay que ir a la escuela (dijo en respuesta)

Lori: niños a comer (indica la mujer)

Los niña se visten y como están vestidos, Lincoln esta vestido (vean hermanos de sangre capitulo 11 y 12) Ronnie, también esta vestida como siempre pero de modo de mercenaria, con su garbadina, cada uno con el símbolo de los templarios en el, ellos desayunan y se divierten, hasta que parten a su lugar de estudios.

 **En la escuela**

Los chicos llegan a la academia, y todos los de la ese lugar miran aun Lincoln cambiado, como el de Ronnie, pero entre los chicos destacan tres personas, kokie (no se si es su nombre o lo escribió mal, me lo ponen en los comentarios), Cristina y Maggie (también en este ok) observan la vestimenta de los templarios, de modo mas libre como ropa común, pero también ven esto con odio, que son hiatu (también en este), cryde (en serio no me aprendo bien estos nombres :v) la maestra dimatrino (ya saben :v) también observo la llegada de los descendientes de los templarios, mas el hijo de la Dead Scarlet, ellos si que no esperaban el regreso de la legendaria templaría, pero también Lynn miró esto con asombro, lori habla en serio, y su venganza es lo que quiere contra los Loud.

Lincoln: porque cuatro de ellos nos observan con orgullo? (Cuestiona el albino)

Ronnie: mi hermano dijo, que hay tres descendientes y una legendaria templaría, que estudian aquí, pero también hay tres personas que son descendientes de la orden de asesinos, entre ellos están tu mejor amigo (responde, a Lincoln, desilusionado ante la noticia, no tubo remedio que ir a su aula solo)

 **En el aula**

Lincoln, se sienta, el moreno que era mejor amigo se alejo, ya que era enemigo de los templarios, pero otra persona se sienta a lado de el, Maggie se sienta a su lado y le da palmadas en su espalda.

Maggie: no te de primas hijo de Dead Scarlet, se que esto no querías, pero aquí hay tres de nosotros vigilando a los asesinos, entre ellos una maestra (dijo con calma)

Lincoln: gracias por eso Maggie (agradece)

 **Con Lori de regreso del centro comercial**

La albina va de regreso a la casa de los Santiago, trae la cena de esta noche, pero camina en un lugar desolado, esto preocupa a la ex templaría, en eso mira a alguien parada, sonríe, se acerca a ella y saluda, Leni Loud como si nada pasara.

Leni: hola Lori, que haces aquí sola? (Pregunta con inocencia, la albina solo pasa de lado, no confía nada en ella)

Lori: olvida eso Leni Loud, vete de aquí (aconseja la mujer)

Leni: (cambia su sonrisa dulce a una sonrisa siniestra) sabes a que vengo lorine Lacarde (sonríe la rubia)

Lori: así que la Dead Inocent (muerte inocente) esta desafiando a la Dead Scarlet? (Pregunta la mujer, que prepara su pistola)

Leni: pareces confiada templaría, pero lograras vencerme (responde la asesina también preparando su arma)

Entonces las dos sacan sus armas y se apuntan entre ellas, la primera lucha entres dos una buena asesina y una legendaria templaría da inició.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 4**

 **LORI VS LENI, DEAD SCARLET VS DEAD INOCENT**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, buen inicio no?**

 **Como les quedo el ojo, la pelea esta a punto de iniciar, ustedes quien cree que gane entre las además de cada organización? Nos veremos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	4. Leni muere :3

**Hola chicos y chicas, bueno esperó que les guste este capitulo, wooo la lucha entre ellas sera buena, también no se pierdan llamadas y hermanos de sangre, les traigo nuevas actualizaciones, no se lo pierdan. Bueno siguamos, ahora sigamos con el capítulo.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, ni de sus personajes excepto los ocs que salen aquí.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **LORI VS LENI, DEAD SCARLET VS DEAD INOCENT**

 **Con Lori de regreso del centro comercial**

Las dos se apuntan con sus armas, nadie de ellas sedería en bajar su arma, las mujeres sabían que una quedaría en pie.

Lori: en serio creías, que no traía mi arma? (Cuestiona en burla)

Leni: no pero tampoco iba aquí sin la mía, en fin Dead Scarlet, terminemos esto! (Exclama la rubia)

Lori: estoy de acuerdo de esto! (Exclama igual y corren para atacar)

 **Escuela hora de descanso**

La pelea con la Loud y la Lacarde inicia, los demás templarios sintieron un frío helado, mas Lincoln, sintió peligro, también la escuela es blanco, Clyde, sonríe a lado de Hiaku, cuando Maggie saca su arma.

Maggie: (saca su pistola) no se te ocurra asesino! (Exclama ante un aterrados niños, Lincoln y Ronnie les tenían la mira también como la maestra dimartino)

Clyde: en serio creen que nos detendrán, son unos ilusos, la orden de los asesinos ganara la ultima batalla contra ustedes templarios (sonríe el moreno de manera sombría)

Hiaku: no olviden que ahora Dead Scarlet esta en la mira de los asesinos (sonríe con malicia)

Lincoln: ustedes, les considere amigos, si algo le pasa a mi madre iré por su cabeza! (Exclama el Lacarde molesto)

Maggie: no te preocupes, Cristina esta de camino asia donde esta ella (dice seria)

 **Con Cristina de camino en la pelea con Lori vs Leni**

La castaña va a donde esta Dead Scarlet, donde lucha contra Dead Inocent, la templaría sabia que si tarda un minuto, la vida de Lori esta en juego, la victoria final contra los asesinos, ya es definida.

Cristina: debo apurarme, debo llegar (suena el celular, lo contesta) si Azazel? Entiendo estoy de camino en este instante, las dos Dead están en lucha, Lincoln, ya sabe quien son los descendientes de los asesinos de la última guerra, lo importante es que Lori puede perder si falla un poco, entiendo, no se preocupe iré a la sede de los templarios cuando termine la lucha, después de todo soy la hija de una legendera templaría, nos vemos (cuelga) estoy cerca (dijo seria y va corriendo asia ellas)

 **Batalla Lori vs Leni**

Las dos mujeres aun seguían luchando, cada una de su forma de lucha, Leni ya esta lastimada, pero tampoco iba a perder contra Dead Scarlet, en cambio Dead Scarlet esta en mejores condiciones, pero también no salio bien esta algo lastimada igual, pero podía contra Dead inocent.

Lori: (a una distancia, aun apuntándole) aun puedes Inocent? (Pregunta la albina)

Leni: callarte, tu porque teníamos un contrato, pero también estas igual pero de menor efecto (responde la la hija de Rita, la ruin princes (princesa de la ruina))

Lori: lo se pero mi hijo no se merecía esto! Lynn morirá de la peor manera, si me entero de que lo violo antes de la mala suerte le corto el estomago (enojada dice)

Leni: quien sabe, tal vez si, tal vez no! (Exclama en burla)

Lori: no te rias perra! Rita se sobre paso, ahora tu seras la primera en caer (sonríe sabiendo que Cristina ya tenia la mira en Leni)

Leni: no lo creo puta! Esta vez los asesinos ganaremos! (Exclama con ojos de una loca desquiciada)

Cristina: la verdad Dead Inocent, estas muy equivocada! (Exclama disparado miles de balas que impactan en ella)

Cada bala que dispara Cristina, le dio en cada parte de su cuerpo, la rubia cae al piso, su pistola cae de su mano alejada, Lori se acerca a una ensangrentada Leni.

Lori: estas acabada Dead Inocent, es momento que vallas al infierno con todos los demás asesinos, saluda a luke de mi parte (sonríe poniendo su arma en la frente de Leni)

Leni: maldita desgraciada, matastes a luke! (Exclama y el gatillo de Lori disparo volando los sexos de Leni, dejando su existencia)

Cristiana: ahora entiendo porque te dicen Dead Scarlet, bien hay que volver a casa, Azazel nos informo de que los asesinos empezaron a entrenar, es posible que inicien sus movimientos (informa la castaña)

Lori: el viejo Azazel, me sigue sorprendiendo, ese viejo cascarrabias y quejon eh, vamos entonces (se van a la casa de los Santiago)

 **De regreso a casa**

Los templarios va a casa de Ronnie, aun no saben noticias de Cristina, es posible que algo paso, pero el primer reunió esta iniciando, cuando Maggie le suena el celular.

Maggie: (contesta) si? Cristina, que sucedió, se pudo hacer algo? Oh es fantástico, gracias vamos a casa dr Ronnie, para la reunión, ok lo se, entiendo, Azazel ira, yo lo se, si no va le haré recordad lo que le hacia mama, hija de la princes Scarlet (princesa sacarla) ok lo se nos vemos ahí (cuelga)

Ronnie: era la hija de la princes Scarlet? (Pregunta la latina)

Maggie: si, ahora debemos esperar a los demás templarios y a Azazel (informan y cada vez están en casa de Ronnie)

Quien es Azazel, que sucederá en la reunión, que sucederán en llamadas y en hermanos de sangre? Esto y mas en el próximo capítulo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 5**

 **EL SUICIDIO DE LA LUNA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, buen inicio no?**

 **Como les quedo el ojo, la pelea termino con la victoria de Lori, pero en el otro luna no soporto la culpa, eso se vera en la otra, les deje la pista de quien es Azazel y saben que esta siempre cuidando de Lori y Lincoln como un gran? Nos veremos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	5. El suicidio de la luna

**Hola chicos y chicas, bueno esperó que les guste este capitulo, Luna no queramos luchar contra Lincoln, es posible que se suicide, bueno yo seguiré con el capitulo.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, ni de sus personajes excepto los ocs que salen aquí.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **EL SUICIDIO DE LA LUNA**

 **Casa de Ronnie**

Los templarios están cerca de esa casa para la primera reunión, los chicos están esperando la llegada de Lori y Cristina, en eso llega un hombre que Lincoln reconoce el señor quejon, su vecino, poco después de la llegada de ellas y de Bobby, la reunión da inicio.

Lori: bien chicos, el es único que queda de la lucha antigua que tuvimos: los asesinos, su nombre es Azazel, conocido como el Carde (presenta a su líder veterano)

Azazel: Muchas gracias Dead Scarlet, estoy aquí para informales que el Sekiryuutei, Dead Scarlet y la ruin Princess les entrenará en todo, yo ya estoy viejo para enseñarles todo, solo puedo darles consejos, así que ánimo (los motiva)

Bobby: bueno chicos, tendrán que aprender al menos una técnica de cada uno de ustedes, así que vamos a entrenar hasta que demos una lucha perfecta contra los asesinos! (Exclama motivando a los hijos de los templarios originales)

Cristina: muy bien chicos, mañana hay que esforzarse, de lo contrario no ganaremos contra ellos (informa la castaña)

Dimartino: en fin yo también les ayudó (informa la maestra)

 **Tres días después**

Ha pasado tres días desde la reunión, los chicos ya están muy preparados en ese tiempo, entonces Lori y Bobby se miran y miran a Ronnie y a Lincoln entrenar, tenían al menos que llevar a alguien mas para el trabajo de pelea, la única indicada era: Maggie.

Lori: Lincoln, Ronnie (llama la albina) pueden venir (pide, los niños van con ella)

Bobby: antes de que pregunten, le tenemos que decir que irán al menos a luchar contra tres de ellas, llame a Maggie, irá con ustedes a la casa Loud, así que en unas tres horas alistarse para su contra ataque (informa el chico)

Lincoln: tenemos que luchar contra tres de ellas eh? (Pregunta serio)

Ronnie: te molesta que le patee el trasero de tu hermana la machista (responde sarcásticamente la latina)

Lincoln: para nada, espero que este ella (imagina a luna)

Maggie: yo iré contra Luan, después de todo me debe algo la perra esa! (Exclama la mujer enojada)

 **Tres horas después, casa de los Loud**

El señor quejon (Azazel) informó que están sólo tres chicas Loud, Lynn, Luna y Luan, así que Lori pensó quien atacaría a su parecido? Así que Lincoln contra luna, Maggie contra Luan y Ronnie contra Lynn.

Lori: bien chicos, ya saben con quien irá a luchar no? (Pregunta la albina)

Lincoln: (afirma) claro mamá, solo hay que hacerles saber que los templarios seremos lo ganadores! (Exclama motivado)

Bobby: bien, ya es hora de demostrar quien son los templarios (informa y los tres jóvenes salen del carro y van contra la casa Loud)

Así que los tres se separan, dirigiéndose a sus objetivos, Ronnie salta Asia la habitación de Lucy y Lynn, Lincoln fue a la habitación de luna y Luan y Maggie a la cocina donde Luan toma un jugo, sacan sus pistolas especiales de sus padres y apuntan a ellas.

Lynn: hay en serio la templaria, tienes valor de estas aquí! (Saca su pistola)

Ronnie: no te confíes, deportista que es momento de saber la derrota! (Exclama seria abajo en la cocina)

Luan: mi queria Maggie, que te trae en esta casa de la orden de los asesinos? (Pregunta seriamente)

Maggie: a que sepas que los templarios, te pararemos el trasero, pagarás contra lo que hiciste a Lincoln! (Exclama enojada, arriba con Lincoln)

Lincoln: Hola luna, cuanto tiempo han estado pasando? (Pregunta con su arma en alto)

Luna: Hola Lincoln (saluda y saca su arma) no te preocupes, yo no tengo nada Asia a ti (informa la rockera)

Lincoln: entonces porque la sacas? (Pregunta el hijo de Dead Scarlet)

Luna: pues para ya dejar mi existencia (responde la castaña, con Lynn y Ronnie)

Ronnie: (bloquea una patada) valla no sabia que dabas Buenas patadas! (Exclama seria sin perder su compostura) pero esta si es una patada! (La sostiene de un pie y de una patada avienta a Lynn lejos de ella)

Lynn: (choca escupe sangre) maldita seas templaria! (Exclama, enojada sin poder pararse)

Ronnie: (camina y pone un pie en ella) bien parece que podías ganarme, acaban de entrenar no? (Pregunta la latina alegre)

Lynn: puta madre! Acaba con mi vida, si tienes el valor! (Exclama)

Ronnie: no lo haré, porque será el trabajo de Dead Scarlet, soy la hermana del sekiryuutei no lo olvides (quita su pie y se va entre la oscuridad)

Lynn término humillada, que sucede con Maggie y Luan?

Luan: (lanza patadas y golpes) quédate quieta basura! ( _Mente/alguien supo que terminamos de entrenar, pero quien!_ ) maldición porque? (Pregunta, Maggie la detiene y sonríe de un puñetazo la lanza contra la estufa)

Maggie: mírate, acabas de terminar tu entrenamiento, yo estoy calentando en fin sólo vine a humillar por lo de Lincoln (sonrie)

Luan: por ese bastando? Solo por eso? (Pregunta la comediante enojada, la pelinegra la toma de la cabeza y la azota en el piso varias veces)

Maggie: no le llames así maldita perra! El debió crecer como un niño normal, no queríamos que se involucrará en el pasado de Dead Scarlet, ahora es tarde de cambiar todo! (Exclama enojada y golpeando a Luan de nuevo, la deja)

Luan: maldita seas Maggie, defendiendo a un niño! (Exclama sin poder moverse ante el dolor de los golpes de su cara)

Maggie: bueno yo ya termine, nos veremos amiga (camina a una zona oscura de la cocina y desaparece)

Luan queda peor que Lynn, que pasa con Lincoln y luna.

Luna: perdona todo lo que te hice (camina a la ventana de su habitación que comparte con luan)

Lincoln: en serio lo harás? (Pregunta muy serio)

Luna: si, espero encontrar la paz en el infierno a lado de Luke y Leni (se sienta en la silla y le sonrie) al menos dame un ultimo abrazo no (pide y Lincoln se lo da) gracias por todo Lincoln (le sale una lágrima)

Lincoln: (se separa de ella) buena suerte luna (se voltea y salta de la ventana)

Luna: lo haré (sonríe toma su arma y... Dispara en la cabeza dejando su existencia)

Después de dispararse, la arma cae al piso la pared que mancha de sangre y sesos, Luna muere en la más importante y triste historia de ella.

Lincoln, Ronnie y Maggie entran al carro y se van a casa, el silencio reina la noche.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 6**

 **UNA LUCHA CONTRA LYNN SR VS BOBBY**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, buen inicio no?**

 **Como les quedo el ojo, Luna se suicidio, triste no lo tome del crepyloud bueno les gusto? Nos veremos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	6. Sekiryuutei vs Hakuryuukou

**Hola hace tiempo que no subo este fanfinc, bueno como el titulo lo dice y no hablo de DxD, es de Loud House, de los templarios vs asesinos de mi version que tanto he visto en otros fanfincs mas en DxD.**

 **Bueno es mejor seguir a donde seguimos, ahora que les dije es momento de continuar.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **UNA LUCHA DE LYNN SR VS BOBBY**

 **Poco despues, un mes**

Ha pasado un mes desde el llamado (El Suicidio De La Luna), los templarios estan calmados ya que los asesinos estan aun tocados por la muerte de dos de sus mejores asesinas y descendientes de Rita Loud, pero lo que mas le daba rabia a la Mujer es perder a dos de sus hijas eso no era de esperar, su esposo Lynn Sr, tambien conocido Hakuryuukou, el rival del Sekiryuutei original, osea el hijo de el Bobby Santiago y Ronnie Anne Santiango.

Lynn Sr: te juro querida que esos templarios lo pagaran! (exclama el hombre)

Rita: dejarme a la perra de Lori Lacarde, ella va a sufrir con su hijo! (exclama la mujer)

Lynn Sr: entiendo, bueno ire a matar al Hijo del Sekiryuutei, nos vemos (de un salto desaparece el hombre)

Rita: matarlo, por el nombre de los asesinos (sonrie y sus ojos llenos de locura/una yandere de nivel de Gasai Yuno o Katsura Kotonoha)

 **Casa de los Santiagos**

Lincoln esta muy dormido, en las piernas de su madre Lori, Ronnie esta dormida en su habitacion pero el latino esta preocupado por algo que se le acerca.

Lori: (voltea y mira a su novio) pasa algo amor? (pregunta con preocupacion la albina)

Bobby: si, parece que el rival de mi padre me quiere ver muerto, se llama el Hakuryuukou (emperador blanco), es posible que el ya quiere terminar esta lucha (le responde serio)

 **Pequeña pausa.**

 **Bueno aclaro algo en High School DxD El Sekiryuutei y El Hakuryuukou son rivales desde la tercera guerra de las facciones, por eso estas tres facciones que son: Demonios, angeles y angeles caidos se aliaron para detener a los dragones, si alguien sabe de la serie que os les digo las generaciones de Sekiryuuteis y Hakuryuukous, pueden varear ya que varias generaciones de Sekiryuuteis gana ante varias generaciones de Hakuryuukous, dice versa o en ocaciones algunas generaciones no despiertan los guanteletes y mueren sin luchar y otras pueden durar y pueden ser tanto hombre y mujeres o un hombre que es la generacion Sekiryuutei y esa misma generacion pueda que tenga un rival como una mujer, Hakuryuukou y siempre estan destinados a luchar siempre.**

 **Sigamos y gracias por leer esta informacion de este anime se los recomiendo y pronto la salida de la cuarta temporada.**

Lori: no me digas que iras a luchar contra el Hakuryuukou! (exclama impresionada la mujer)

Bobby: si ya que las generaciones de los templarios y asesinos tienen a un Hakuryuukou, pero aveces no las hay pero esta lucha de de los emperadores debe terminar ya, cielo se que es repentino, pero si no detengo a al emperador blanco la guerra final entre ellos sera el final de Royal Woods (explica seriamente)

Lori: entiendo buena suerte (le da suerte pero una traicionera lagrima le sale)

Bobby: cielo no llores, dile a Lincoln que cuide a mi hermana (le dijo con calma pero era tarde Ronnie lo escucho)

Ronnie: no me digas que iras a terminar lo que papa no hizo! (exclama la hermana del latino)

Bobby: si, quiero que tu seas feliz con Lincoln y su madre, se que es el final de esta ultima generarion de Hakuryuukou que debo hacer para que pase mucho, para que salga una generacion de Hakuryuukou como la joven generacion de Sekiryuutei que soy, te pido que te quedes aqui, Lincoln se preocuparia si te vas, cuidate mucho pequeña (le abraza ella le corresponde)

Ronnie: buena suerte hermano (le da suerte y lo mismo le paso como a Lori)

Bobby: lo se adios (de un salto desaparece el chico)

Lori: Ronnie? (pregunta)

Ronnie: los asesinos seran aniquilados (abraza a la albina y ella corresponde el abrazo)

 **Lugar donde Leni y Lori Lucharon**

El latino y hijo del Sekiryuutei generacion joven llega en eso ve al padre de los Loud tambien llamado el Hakuryuukou generacion del antiguo Sekiryuutei, se miran uno con seriedad y el otro con burla.

Lynn Sr: no pense que el Sekiryuutei Jr viniera (con burla)

Bobby: bien Hakuryuuko, terminare lo que mi padre no hizo ganar a la generacion de un Hakuryuukou ahhh (corre el chico y el hombre hace lo mismo)

Lynn Sr: opino lo mismo (corre igual y sacan sus pistolas)

Los dos disparan pero ninguna bala le daba, entonces siguieron asi.

 **Casa santiago**

La albina llama a Maggie para que ayude a su novio, como lo hizo Cristina, ella podria hacer lo mismo que hizo Cristina, asi que lo llama.

Lori: (llamando) hola Maggie, te tengo un trabajo el lugar fue don de luche contra Leni, ahi es donde ellos dos luchan puedes matar al emperador blanco, conocido como el Hakuryuukou (le explica)

Maggie: (contesta) no te preocupes Dead Scarlet, ire de inmediato tengo tres minutos para llegar al sitio, luego matar al antigua generacion del emperador blanco (responde)

Lori: te lo encarlo, no quiero que nadie mas vuelva a sufrir (dijo al mirar a Ronnie dormida)

Maggie: entiendo no te preocupes ire asia ahi (guelga)

Lori: espero que ganes amor (le reza a su novio)

 **Batalla**

Aun seguian pero las balas de cada uno les da en una parte importante, a Lynn Sr le da en el brazo, pero Bobby es herido en la mano donde tienen sus pistolas y las tiran.

Bobby: te heri en el brazo, pero me lastimastes en la mano, asi que seguiremos con esto (saca un especie de guante rojo) es momento de aumentar el poder BOST estas listo? (pregunta el chico)

Lynn Sr: si, igual puedo hacerlo (saca un guante blanco) bien es momento DIVIDING y mucho (responden y corren asia enfrente)

Parece que la lucha seguira de ese modo quien ganara Sekiryuutei o el Hakuryuukou, no se lo pierdan.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **SEKIRYUUTEI VS HAKURYUUKOU 2 LYNN SR VS BOBBY**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo como les gusto esta actualizacion no tenia ideas para este fanfinc que deje solo, pero al menos les conpese este nuevo cap, ahora solo dire que les hata gustado, nos vemos a la otra nos vemos luderos y louderas.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
